ihrbfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
Achievements, also known as Trophies on Playstation platforms, are special rewards that a player will recieve when completing certain tasks or achieving a milestone. These usually have some form or reward tied to them, like Gamerscore on Xbox platforms. In the case of I Hate Running Backwards, achievements also unlock new weapons and characters that the player can use in their game. I Hate Running Backwards has 40 achievements, with an additional Platinum trophy on Playstation 4. = List of achievements = Backhand Tips: Frequent use of the hammer will ensure this achievement is unlocked quickly. Simply spin into any incoming rockets when they are close enough. The progress accumulated on this achievement will carry over between play sessions. Recommended perks: Hammer Time, Hurricane Heels, Super Swinger Scrap 'n Slap Tips: Do not attack the Scrapjack directly with a hammer attack! The key is to simply reflect the many rockets he fires. Use the perks listed below to make this much easier. Do not use any other weapons, this will invalidate the achievement. Recommended perks: Super Swinger, Rocket Powered Boots, Hammer Time Kingslayer Tips: See the Scorpion King page for tips on how to defeat him. Recommended perks: Third Arm, Strike Unleashed, Mouthful of Lead, Thick Skin Serious Power Tips: Just stay alive long enough to encounter all of them. This achievement will unlock very early on. Recommended perks: Thick Skin, Heart of Gold, Health Injection Drone The Night Away Tips: Much practice and precision is needed in order to learn Biomechanoid's projectile firing patterns. Use melee perks to make deflecting its drones easier, and always stay up top enough to easily avoid the laser beam attacks. See the Biomechanoid page for more tips on how to defeat it. Recommended perks: Third Arm, StrikeUnleashed, Mouthful of Lead, Rocket Powered Boots, Hammer Time, Super Swinger Jackslayer Tips: See the Scrapjack page for tips on how to defeat him. Recommended perks: Hammer Time, Super Swinger, Eye for an Eye, Thick Skin, Rocket Powered Boots Bioslayer Tips: See the Biomechanoid page for tips on how to defeat it. Recommended perks: Third Arm, Strike Unleashed, Mouthful of Lead, Thick Skin, Hammer Time, Super Swinger Firestarter Tips: Very easy - just go up to a weapon crate and use the hammer attack. This achievement will almost certainly be the first unlock. Recommended perks: None Down To Earth Tips: See God Among Mortals for tips. Recommended perks: Health Injection, Heart of Gold, Last Hope, Thick Skin, Rocket Powered Boots, Shell Shock, Unwilling Donor Paramedic Tips: A "session" indicates the full time between starting the game and quitting it. Multiple runs can still be held without losing progress for this achievement. So simply destroy a lot of obstacles and use the mentioned perks to speed up the process. Recommended perks: Heart of Gold, Health Injection The Saboteur Tips: These towers appear most frequently in the swamp environment of Molty Python, so if the Biomedic Sniper is a needed unlock - use the shortcut there often. They also appear in A King's Tail, Jack of the Jungle and Specific Rim, but with increasing rarity. Use the hammer attack to destroy them. Recommended perks: Hammer Time This Is Madness! Tips: Use Lo Wang to more easily unlock this achievement, since he has a very low ultimate charge time. Beyond this - do not hold onto an ultimate for a long time, just use it the moment it is charged. Recommended perks: Ego Boost Epic Comeback Tips: Simply use the hammer a lot. This achievement will then naturally unlock after some time. Progress is accumulated between play sessions - it is not needed to do everything in one run. Recommended perks: Hammer Time, Super Swinger, Hurricane Heels Die Hard Tips: The I Hate Running Backwards Wiki does not believe anything can be said here... Recommended perks: None Detonator Tips: "Explosive traps" are red barrels. These explode on player contact or when shot at. They will often spawn in Jack of the Jungle, so go there for grinding purposes. Recommended perks: None High Striker Tips: Kite against groups of small enemies like Spiders and Kamikazes frequently. This achievement will then naturally unlock after some time. Progress is accumulated between play sessions - it is not needed to do everything in one run. Recommended perks: Super Swinger, Hammer Time, Hurrican Heels Demolition Man Tips: See Saw It Coming! for more information. Recommended perks: Ego Boost, Super Swinger, Hammer Time, Hurricane Heels, Rocket Powered Boots The Looper Tips: Much practice, more practice and some practice on top. Learn how to deal with specific enemies and bosses, both alone and in groups, prioritize which perks are best for certain characters, learn to use the hammer a lot for extra Mojo, and get a lot of feel for enemy attack patterns. This achievement unlocks when the player steps into the end portal after beating the final boss. Recommended perks: Third Arm, Super Swinger, Hammer Time, Ego Boost, Thick Skin, Rocket Powered Boots, Heart of Gold, Health Injection Bulls On Parade Tips: Keep note of the Werebull's indicator, and when he is close enough to you, use an Ultimate attack or touch the Werebull with a Shield to take him out in the easiest way. Serious Sam's and Dumpster Dave's work the best. Recommended perks: Toreador Survivor Tips: Practice against Ugh-Zan a lot and learn his attack patterns, always be wary of the next moves he might use, and take as much time as is needed. Recommended perks: Third Arm The Untouchable Tips: As mentioned before, a lot of practice. Either try to collect as many perks as possible or use the shortcuts to avoid (some or all) of the environments. All that is needed is to trigger the end portal, after all. Just be careful about going into the tougher environments without a good amount of perks. Recommended perks: Hammer Time, Super Swinger, Third Arm, Strike Unleashed, Rage, Toreador, Ego Boost Overkill Tips: Never shy away from Scorpion King - stay in front of him all times, firing both weapons. Try to get Serious Damage and a special weapon with a lot of damage, for example: Disintegrator, Hammer Shark, Plasma Rifle, Minigun, or Bubble Gun. Recommended perks: Third Arm, Strike Unleashed, Mouthful of Lead, Rage, Inner Fire Hole In One! Tips: An easy way is to trigger a bell/gong encounter. These are found in Jack of the Jungle, Molty Python and Specific Rim If you encounter a bell, swing against it with a hammer attack, which gives enough Mojo for a free perk, but also unleashes a horde of enemies. The best opportunity for this is the Marsh Hopper swarm in the Jungle environment, in combination with Fast Finger Freddy's ultimate. However, the bell is rarely encountered. Simply using a fast-firing character like Chux can also work out. Recommended perks: Deeper Pockets, Third Arm, Sticky Fingers Homerun! Tips: Cucurbitos and Gnaars can be knocked back with the hammer, so use a melee attack against these enemies whenever possible, and the achievement will be unlocked through overall progress. This progress is also accumulated between play sessions. Recommended perks: Hammer Time, Super Swinger Bomberman Tips: There are environmental traps which shoot cannonballs from the walls. They appear in Jack of the Jungle and Molty Python. Simply deflect these whenever the opportunity arises. The progress accumulated on this achievement carries over between play sessions. Recommended perks: Hammer Time, Super Swinger Roadkill Tips: "RoadBulls" are encountered during the Humvee section in A King's Tail. Use the Humvee's minigun or the charge attack to take out bulls. This achievement is easy enough to get in one run, but progress does carry over between play sessions. Recommended perks: None Golemslayer Tips: See the Lava Golem page for tips on how to defeat it. Recommended perks: Third Arm, Strike Unleashed, Thick Skin Minesweeper Tips: This achievement requires a little luck for a Shield power-up to spawn in right before a minefield. Minefields can be encountered in the Desert and Jungle environments. With the right perks, this achievement can be unlocked in one go, but progress does carry over between play sessions. Recommended perks: Rocket Powered Boots, Rage Saw It Coming! Tips: Progress for this achievement accumulates over time and is kept through play sessions. Try to destroy as much obstacles as possible with the use of hammer attacks, ultimates and special weapons. With a playtime that is long enough, this achievement will simply be unlocked eventually and doesn't really deserve to be focused on. Recommended perks: Ego Boost, Super Swinger, Hammer Time, Hurricane Heels, Rocked Powered Boots Double Tap Tips: See the Ugh-Zan Tank page for tips on how to defeat it. Recommended perks: Third Arm, Thick Skin, Heart of Gold, Health Injection, Strike Unleashed, Alien Probe, Mouthful of Lead, Rocket Powered Boots, Special Delivery, Sticky Fingers Precious Ammo Tips: Use characters with melee advantages such as Lo Wang, Zombie Zed or even Richard. Amass enemies in large groups then take them out with a swift melee attack. Should a Maxed Out tier Mummy arrive, avoid it for as long as possible, or restart the run and hope that it won't spawn again. Do not use any weapons, even the Humvee's minigun, or this achievement will be discredited! Recommended perks: Hammer Time, Super Swinger, Hurricane Heels, Rocket Powered Boots Winter Is Coming! Tips: The Re-Frigerator is the best special weapon for this, as it is the most powerful in freezing masses of enemies quickly. Frost Grenades are also very helpful, though their radius does not cover as much. If you get the perks Rage and Inner Fire in combination with the Infinite Ammo power-up, this can be unlocked very quickly. Progress on this achievement carries over between play sessions. Recommended perks: Mouthful of Lead, Special Reload, Inner Fire, Rage Terminator Tips: See the Ugh-Zan page for tips on how to defeat him. Recommended perks: Third Arm Collector Tips: This achievement will simply unlock over time. If there is a need to focus on it - look at other achievements and determine what the easiest and quickest ones to get are. Recommended perks: None Trasher Tips: The trash container in question can be found in Molty Python. See the collectibles section for tips on how to destroy it. Recommended perks: Ego Boost, Alien Probe Against All Odds Tips: Kill him without curses first. When this is mastered, then try with 2 and subsequently 4 curses. At ths point, luck and skill are required - get any Serious Damage powerups that my be present and use them in combination with a powerful special weapon and Inner Fire + Rage. Other than that, regular tips against fighting Biomechanoid apply. Recommended perks: Third Arm, Strike Unleashed, Heart of Gold, Health Injection, Thick Skin, Hammer Time, Super Swinger, Sticky Fingers, Deeper Pockets, Inner Fire, Rage Family Jewels Tips: The special crystal in question can be found in Deep Space Mine. See the collectibles section for tips on how to destroy it. Recommended perks: None Against Some Odds Tips: The easiest way to get this is with the King Scorpion curse and the Scrapjack curse. Or if you have already finished a loop - use the Scorpion curse or Scrapjack curse in conjunction with the Hardcore curse. Besides this - get used to one curse first, then two, and regular King Scorpion tips are still valid. Recommended perks: Thick Skin, Strike Unleashed, Heart of Gold, Health Injection, Third Arm Number Of The Beast Tips: One of the hardest achievements in the game. First the Pandora's Box item must be found and picked up, after which a total of 666 enemies are to be killed with it, and without getting any new Special weapons - these will override the Pandora's Box and reset the progress achieved with it. Enemies killed with the Box will have their "Soul" travel towards the player. The Box has a slight chance of spawning in A King's Tail. Recommended perks: None God Among Mortals Tips: Before jumping straight into using all curses - try to get used of playing with two curses first. Then four, then six. Other than that, practice makes perfect and swift strategizing is key. Never risk a situation for extra points - focus on survival first and foremost. High movement speed is also near essential for avoiding damage from curses, so use fast characters like Dancing Denzell or The Bullet. Recommended perks: Thick Skin, Heart of Gold, Health Injection, Unwilling Donor, Last Hope, Super Swinger, Hammer Time, Rocket Powered Boots, Ego Boost, Deeper Pockets, Sticky Finger, Third Arm, Strike Unleashed, Rage, Inner Fire, Vampiric Shells, Special Reload, Special Delivery, Toreador, Shell Shock, Alien Probe You Hate Running Backwards You Hate Running Backwards is a trophy exclusive to the Playstation 4 version of the game. It is the Platinum tier trophy of the game, which is unlocked for all Playstation games when all the other trophies have been unlocked.